


禁止无接触（5）（5.5）

by tuyi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuyi/pseuds/tuyi
Summary: 莱奥不小心吃了神奇的珍宝珠，却被告知必须无时不刻地与克里斯接触...





	禁止无接触（5）（5.5）

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh我终于滚回来更文了

**故事开始吧！！**

—————————————

属于早晨的燥热总是带上了点微妙的意味。

 

克里斯简直惊呆了。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着眼前色情的一幕：

 

莱奥此时赤裸着上身，白嫩的肌肤像是能掐出水来。

 

他跪在柔软的床垫上，双手撑着上身，精致的锁骨完全暴露在空气中，透着欲望的粉红的胸肌上挺立着两粒浑圆的红珠。微妙的气氛让克里斯有些喘不过气来。

 

克里斯的视线不由自主地往下移，打量着阿根廷人的躯体：饱满的腹肌整齐地排列，随着莱奥腰腹的用力微微颤动着，性感的小腹平坦光滑，令人忍不住想要欺身压上的欲望。

 

再往下...

 

白皙修长的大腿弯曲着，中间的位置上半挂着一条遮挡视线的内裤，其中高高昂起的粉嫩从内裤中挺出了头，一片春光半隐半露，无时无刻不在挑动着克里斯此时脆弱无比的神经。

 

天...这是什么展开。克里斯在心中哀嚎着，视线却紧紧地粘在莱奥身上不放。

 

半侧的身躯令早晨的微光完美的勾画出莱奥挺翘的臀部，克里斯强忍着自己的手不要伸上前去揉捏。

 

白晃晃的美好肉体恍惚了克里斯的眼睛。全部的血液逆流，汇聚在半勃的性器中。全身的毛细血管都在叫嚣：克里斯，上了他，把他揉进你的身体狠狠地操弄，让他和你一起爽上云霄吧！

 

克里斯感到自己身下有些大事不妙。果然，小克里斯早就硬透了，此时完全忍耐不了，从内裤中探了出来。“...不...停下，莱奥。”否则我真的会忍不住的。克里斯深吸一口气在心中叫道。

 

深呼吸似乎起了点作用，可克里斯马上意识到这作用是多么的微不足道。

 

“嗯...克里斯...”莱奥蹭到了克里斯身前，在克里斯耳边轻轻呢喃，声音中充满了情欲的气息，“快来...来操我吧...克里斯...”

 

在这样露骨的挑逗下，克里斯再也忍不了了。他一把扯下自己和莱奥身上碍事的内裤并踹到床下，握住莱奥的手腕将他扯到了自己身边，令他跪在自己的身上。

 

“莱奥，莱奥。想不到你今天...这么主动。”你简直性感得要命。克里斯狠狠地咽了口口水，大胆地呼唤着对方的名字。

 

他坐了起来，紧接着用力吻上了在情|欲下显得异常红润的唇瓣。莱奥的双手顺势勾上了克里斯的脖颈。

 

“嗯...哈...”莱奥不经意地发出喘|声，令克里斯心跳加速得厉害，他伸手不怀好意地捏了捏莱奥腰上的软肉，满意地得到了一阵惊呼。

 

克里斯的嘴在莱奥身上流连着，留下一个个印记。当然--他可没放过那两粒饱满硬挺的乳|头。

 

“...啊！！嗯...你为什么...为什么还不进来...”莱奥抱怨道，“该不会是...啊...不行了吧...”

 

克里斯闻言挑起了眉毛，放过了莱奥红肿不堪的嘴唇。“噢？你真的是这样认为的吗。”他一手紧握住莱奥的两只手腕举过莱奥头顶，一手将手指探进莱奥的嘴里，带出一根银丝，握住了莱奥的下|身有技巧地挤压、揉捏着。

 

“嗯啊...克里斯...快点，我...我要到了！”莱奥似乎被突如其来的快感所淹没，嘴中突出一串串淫|荡的叫声。

 

克里斯却恶意地放了手。“哈...还早呢，宝贝。现在就让你看看我到底行不行。”“别...别废话了...你快点行吗...老太太。我...我都要湿透了。”“快点什么？”“快点...快点进来，克里斯...！”

 

身下羞涩的人现在正用千回百转的声调叫喊着自己的名字，“到时候，可别求我。”克里斯翻身将莱奥压在身下。

 

克里斯直接将两根手指捅入了莱奥的后|穴，快速地扩张着--老天，他简直迫不及待了。“嗯...啊...”莱奥发出了满意的叫声，这令克里斯又硬了几分。

 

“你...你到底...你是不是软了...真是慢死了...”听着这样激怒的话，他一个挺身，将原先在洞口犹豫徘徊的阴|茎整根没入。

 

“啊啊...！！好...疼...”莱奥忘情地叫着，激起了克里斯强烈的征服欲望。“现在知道疼了？”

 

 

克里斯轻轻地揉捏着莱奥的臀瓣，身下的动作却凶猛异常。他大力地抽|插着，袋囊拍打着莱奥的屁股，发出阵阵淫|靡的水声。身下人高热的穴内的嫩肉像无数张小嘴尽力地吸吮、挽留着他的阴|茎，令克里斯获得了前所未有的快感。

 

“你...你这个样子，太辣了莱奥。你里面真紧。”克里斯将脸贴近莱奥的耳朵，用沙哑的嗓音说着下流的言语。

 

“啊！！就...就是那里！克里斯...嗯...啊！”终于，在他碾过某个突起时，莱奥大声呻吟了出来，他马上退出整根阴茎，再狠狠撞入，细细研磨着那里。

 

莱奥弓起身，向上顶着腰向克里斯索求着更多，情|欲的刺激下全身泛着一种色情的粉嫩，像溺水的人一样抓着克里斯的头发不放，大口大口地喘着气。

 

“慢...慢一点克里斯！”

 

“这可不行，莱奥。现在知道叫慢了，嗯？”克里斯勾起了愉悦的微笑，“是谁...谁刚刚说我慢吞吞的？”

 

“不...不是我...我...我要射了...哈啊！克里斯～”莱奥弓起腰，克里斯却坏心眼地伸手堵住了莱奥的马眼，将自己的肉棒也拔出了莱奥体内。

 

快感一下子褪去，前端也得不到释放，莱奥难受地呻吟出声：“嗯...拜托，克里斯！你别这样...你这个大鸡蛋...”

 

“是啊是啊，我可是一个’不行了的，慢吞吞的老太婆’呢，莱奥怎么会需要我呢？”克里斯强忍着笑问道。

 

“讨厌...你才不是...现在，快点让我...让我...”莱奥看起来清醒了些，他的声音越来越小，嘴唇嗫嚅着却羞于说出剩下的句子。

 

“嗯？快点什么？”克里斯故意大声问道，满意的看到莱奥羞红了脸颊——天啊，他可真辣。他拍了拍莱奥的屁股敦促道。“说出来...说出来，莱奥！”

 

“克里斯！快点操我，快点，都给我吧...还有，放开你的手啊啊啊！”莱奥的话没能说完就被淹没在了浪叫声中。

 

克里斯发了狠地大力顶撞着——草，这样的莱奥谁顶得住啊。

 

莱奥呻吟着射了出来，精液尽数落在了克里斯身上，高潮过后的后穴不断收缩，紧紧地缠住了克里斯的下身，克里斯觉得自己快要断了。

 

莱奥竟然被自己操射了。克里斯的心中波涛汹涌，这简直 太舒服了。他忍不住出声：“嗯...好紧...你好棒...莱奥...”

 

终于，在几次抽插后，克里斯在怒吼声中将自己释放在了莱奥的体内。

 

“呼...”释放后的一瞬间，克里斯猛的睁开眼坐了起来，口中还喘着粗气，甚至连身体都在体验着高|潮过后的余韵。

 

克里斯呆呆地坐在床上，懵逼地看着自己身上的被褥。

 

他缓缓地转过头，面无表情地看着身边躺着的莱奥。自己的一只手甚至还搭在他的腰间。

 

“...这什么情况。”克里斯僵硬着脸想道。他看了看闹钟：4:10AM。

 

直到两分钟后他感觉到内裤中的一片黏腻，以及自己还没有软下去的小兄弟。

 

“...我操他妈！！！”克里斯一把掀开了被子，看到自己裤裆中鼓鼓囊囊的一团和湿透的前端时忍不住爆了粗口。他简直面色铁青。

 

这他妈...他妈的只是一场梦？？而自己，自己跟个发情的青春期少男一样乱做春梦？？？别开玩笑了好吗！！

 

何况这该死的春梦还是关于这个...死对头的。真他妈想一巴掌扇死自己。

 

克里斯小心地探身，细细观察着莱奥--这个熟睡中的阿根廷人的睫毛轻轻颤动，嘴巴紧闭着，完全没有意识到自己身边发生了什么。

 

“太好了...”克里斯长长地舒了口气。还不至于身败名裂。

 

一定是接触太多了。克里斯安慰自己。

 

“梅西...梅西？”克里斯轻推着莱奥，企图唤醒他。在经历了某些事情之后克里斯并不是很想叫阿根廷人的名字--那会令他有一些不好的联想。

 

“嗯？”莱奥睡眼惺忪，微眯着眼睛看着克里斯，“怎么了。”

 

“快点起来，”克里斯咽了口口水，这样子跟他刚刚在自己梦里被操得迷蒙的神情一模一样！“我们得去一下卫生间。越快越好。”

 

半梦半醒的莱奥被半拖进了卫生间。克里斯一只手搭在莱奥肩上，另一只手迅速给自己换了件内裤。

 

还没等克里斯喘口气，此时阿根廷人却怎么也不肯配合他的动作了：莱奥扭动着身子想要逃脱克里斯的手臂，却晕乎乎地转来转去。

 

克里斯可不想再承受一遍没有接触带来的痛苦。不过眼下这情形确实十分麻烦：你没法指望一个刚进行过“激烈运动”的人，去对付一个本身过人技巧就十分出色、此时还不听话得很的人。

 

“...你这个小矮子真麻烦。”在第8次被莱奥逃脱后，克里斯恼怒地说道。声音中带着一丝莫名的心虚。

 

他的耐心终于耗尽了。克里斯一把捞起了莱奥，将他抱着回到了卧室。

 

此过程也是十分的艰辛，因为莱奥的腿总是想挂在克里斯的腰上，手也不安分地摸来摸去。

 

这令克里斯刚刚平息下去的欲望几乎又要被挑逗起来了。不过还好，他的自制力不至于差到这种地步。

 

等到莱奥终于醒来时，他只看到一个面如死灰的克里斯阴沉地盯着天花板，而自己--躺在他舒适的臂弯中。

 

他这副样子...莫非是自己和他的睡姿令他生气了？莱奥猜想道。于是莱奥小心翼翼地开口了：

 

“那个...克里斯...昨天是你自己把我弄进你怀里的...”

 

“...我知道了。”沉默了半晌，克里斯终于从牙缝中挤出了四个字。这他还不清楚吗！要不是自己把阿根廷人搂进怀里，早上会发生这种愚蠢至极、800年没发生过的事吗！

 

“那你不生气了吗？”

 

“...我没有生气。”我就是在生气！生我自己的气！克里斯内心狂嚎。

 

“太好了。”

 

“...”不...我一点都不好！！克里斯在心中暴风哭泣。

 

 

 


End file.
